Skipper s Log: Mission File The Ring Case
by ladywhiplasher
Summary: A fic based on the horrormovie The Ring. Skipper found a mysterious tape and after watching it, he get s a call. Someone s telling him that he is going to die in seven days. Will he be able to figure out the truth and save his life? Please read and review
1. Day 1

**Please read the author´s note first!**

**Note: So finally decided to make another story. This one is based on the Horrormovie: The Ring. Originally made in Japan by the book of Koji Suzuki, then remarked by Dreamworks. It´s about a cursed tape, which kills everyone after seven days, who watched it. For those, who don´t know the movie, this story might be confusing and completely sensless. And for those, who know the movie, I hope I was able to catch the frightening athmosphere. It´s all written in Skippers POV. Well anyway, have fun reading and give me some reviews.**

Skipper´s Log: Mission File, The Ring Case

Day 1

Finally, a day of making humans happy and some exhausting rescure missions, Ringtail lost his crown again and stuff, is over. I gave the team and myself an evening off. Private was watching his favourite TV Show, the lunacorns. I can´t believe, that anyone in this world is able to watch this mind twisting baby stuff, without getting a lovey-dovey-hyper-sensibility-shock syndrom. But if it makes him happy... well.

Kowalski was playing cards with Rico, Poker,to be precisely. And Kowalski is loosing all his fish to Rico. I can´t explain, why our super-genius is always loosing against him. Well, seemed to be a normal evening. I was relaxing in my bunk, reading old missions files. But after a while, I noticed my team was getting tired and threwing a watch at the clock told me, that it was time for sleep now.

So I got up and put the files aside. "Men, lights out in ten minutes." I told them yawning and streching. "Alright, sir!" Private said cheerfully and switched the TV off. "Ok, Rico. I´m giving up. Here´s your fish." Kowalski muttered bitterly and shoved his pile of fish to our weapons expert, who ate all of it within two minutes. "Rico, what did I tell you about late night snacks?" I asked him and threw a questioning gaze at him.

Slightly embaressed, Rico rubbed the back of his head and looked to the ground. "Yes, Rico. To much food isn´t good so shortly before going to sleep. The last time you farted all over the HQ and I almost had to call out an poisioning gas emergency. So please, hold yourself back, this time. Now let´s hit the bunks, boys." I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

After Kowalski and Rico cleaned up the table, we went to our beds. I took my favourit bunk on the bottom, Private was sleeping in the bunk over me, than Rico and on top, Kowalski was lying down. The light turned out and silence took over the HQ. "Night, men." I muttered and curled myself to the side to take a more comfortable position. "Night, Skipper." the other ones responded quietly. I closed my eyes and snuggled my head onto my pillow.

A few images of our missions today, were circling in my head and prevented my from falling asleep. Trying to get them off my mind I started counting sheeps. Well, after a while, I finally dozed off...

I woke up again and rubbed my eyes. But I quickly realized, that it was still night. A quick glance at the clock, showed me, that it was 1:00 AM. Way to early to get up, so I turned on my other side and closed my eyes again. But I couldn´t fall asleep again, although I was dead tired. The snoring of my men, didn´t make thinks easier.

Slowly I sat up in my bed and took a look around. Everything, exept the snoring and the ticking of the clock, was quiet. I did´t even hear Julien celebrating or dancing. "A rarely, quietly night, and I can´t sleep, great!" I thought sarkastically and got on my feet. Maybe I´ll find something to get myself to the land of nod.

With that intention I walked toward the door, which was leading to Kowalskis lab and the bathroom. Although I didn´t have to go to the toilet, I walked to the bathroom. After I switched the light on and went to the mirror above the sink. A tired penguin with bloodshot, blue eyes looked back at me. "Good, Skipper. You´d better get more sleep. You look terrible." I thought to myself and smirked.

I lifted the handle of the tap and some water was flowing out of it. I held my flippers under the water and spread some on my face. It felt cool and pleasant, so I repeated it. After five minutes, I decided to give operation: falling asleep another atempt, so I went back. I entered Kowalskis lab, where some of his lates experiments lit the room, with an slightly green glimmer. "What the deuce is he inventing now?" I asked myself and took a closer look.

There were a lot of test tubes and other weird equipment lying on the table. He even had his own small TV in intern VHS, for watching observation tapes. Beside it, there were a lot of this tapes, messy lying around. But all of the sudden, my look fell on the tape, lying underneath the pile of the others. A strange feeling went through my gut and I felt a shiver down my spine, as a sudden, unexplainable coolness took over my body.

But besides this emotion, I grabbed this tape and took a closer look at it. It seemed normal by the first look, but after a few seconds, my flippers started to tremble. It was like, the tape told my to watch it. I shook my head, to get a clear head again. "What is this all about? Why do I have the desire to watch it? It´s just another observation tape... I think." I told myself, but almost automatically, my flippers inserted the tape into the VHS.

The screen flickered, although I didn´t even turned the TV on. It was all so strange, but now I had no other choice, than watching closly. Well, my feed seemed to be stuck to the ground. My body didn´t pay attention to what my brain was telling it. Slowly I got worried, but I told myself, that this all came from my lack of sleep. Anyway, the TV screen remained black, although the video had already been started. Just a slight crackle and a few sparks flickered on the screen.

"Seems like the tape is broken." I thought and tried to make my flipper pressing the Eject-Button. But shortly before I pushed it, a strange whistling noise came out the TV speakers and a bright light ring, appeared on the black screen. It remained for a few seconds, but then it was followed by other strange scenes, which were lasting only for a second or less. Totally sensless images of water, horses, ladders... and then, one scene lasted longer.

It was an abyss, I watched a dryed out tree, rocking its branches in rhythm with the wind, I was strangely feeling,how it was grazing my body right now. A fly appeared on the abyss scenery and it looked like, it wasn´t just part of the scene, but really present. My body sent unpleasant shivers down my spine again and my heartrate raised with every second I continued watching this video.

The scene changed again, and a woman with black hair, standing in front of a mirror, was looking at me. Another sting in my chest made me feel, that she was watching me back through the screen. A choked scream escaped my beak, although I didn´t intended just to make any sound. It was like, I´ve lost control over my whole body.

Another scene chance, but this time, many weird and slowly frightening images of crawling maggots, which felt like they were crawling under my very own skin, a spinning chair and other unexplainable scenes, followed one by one. My pulse seemed to explode and I felt like something was invading my body, like a creepy disease, which took over me now. But I couldn´t do anything to stop it, since my body didn´t obey my orders anymore.

So I was completely drawn into the spell, the tape was spreading on me. I just hoped, it´ll be over soon. Then another and the last scene chance flickered on the screen. I just saw a meadow with some trees in the backround. But in the middle of this meadow, an old fountain, made of broken and overgrown with moss, started to freak me out, as I could swear, that I could see a hand on the edge of it. Almost like someone was climbing out of the depths of it.

But before I could take a closer look, the screen turned black again. The video was over, finally I thought first, but things chanced quickly. A freezing breath crept beneath my feathers, causing to make them ruffle, like they´d never done before. I felt fear rising up in my gut and I couldn´t supress it anymore. My body felt weak and sore after watching this video. It meant something, that I was totally aware of. But what? First I decided to hide the tape, no one should watch this, until I figured out, what is wrong with it. This was not a normal tape and I had no idea, where it came from.

Kowalski would never have recorded such frightening, disturbing and completely senseless scenes. I would bet my right flipper for that. Quickly I pressed the Eject-Button as soon as my body reacted to my orders again. As fast as possible I went to the wall, where I pulled out a slack brick. I shoved the tape into the narrow gab and put the brick back, so that no one would ever find it. I was so confused. but suddenly the walkie-talkie, which was also lying on the table made a crackling noise. With trembling flippers, I picked it up, listening closely.

I held my breath until a whispering, female voice sounded, barely understandable. "Seven days..." I heard and another shiver went down my spine. Now I knew, that this whole thing was getting serious, as the walkie-talkie went quiet again. Frear was taking all over me, and forced my to ran as fast as possible to my bed again. Quickly I slipped back under my still warm blanked and took another desperated look around. After a few minutes, I noticed, my trembling body was getting relaxed and my fear subsided slowly. "Pull yourself together, Skipper. There´s no reason to be afraid. Now get some sleep, tomorrow you´ll figure out, what is wrong with the tape. You´re quite paranoid and overacting now." I told myself to calm down. And finally after another hour, I managed to fall into an uneasy slumber...


	2. Day 2

**Author´s note: Sorry it took so long for dating up. But I was stricken with a nasty sinuitis. This chapter will show one of the typical symptomes after someone has watched the video and more will follow soon. So enjoy and review.**

Day 2

Suddenly I woke up, but my brain still has been captured inside a horrible vision. All images of the video revolted around me, like they have been etched into my brain. I remembered every detail of it, more than that. I felt every cell in my body was shaking from this experience. The nightmare I´ve had still circled in my mind and I gasped as I felt a flipper on my stomach.

My feathers ruffled and I squirmed. "Skipper, wake up. It´s 0900 hous already" I heard the soft voice of Private. Startled I opened my eyes. They felt sore and dry and I noticed that the rest of my body was aching and sore as well. Feeling like I´ve been stricken with a sickness, I groaned slightly.

"Hey, are you okay? You look like you´ve seen a ghost" Private asked, worried. But I just shook my head, to get a clear mind. "No, no. I´m fine, Private. I just havn´t slept well. That´s all" I answered to reassure him. Who does he always have to be so sensitive? "Well, Skipper. I won´t bother you, but you´ve overslept. The zoo is opening every moment now. I think it´s time to go topside, before anyone becomes suspicious" the little penguin said and I couldn´t believe, what I´ve just heard.

"I-I´ve overslept? No, that´s impossible! I never oversleep!" I barked and Private backed away as I jumped out of the bunk. A little scared, Private fell to the ground and gasped quietly. "Pull yourself togheter, Skipper. Private´s not the one to blame for you´re oversleeping. It´s the video..." I thought to myself. The video, why is very image still in my head? Why can´t I just forget it? Well, let´s deal with it later. Private still looked at me, with a slightly scared expression. "Sorry, Private. Maybe I´m feeling a bit under the weather today. But don´t worry, I´ll be fine." I said and I reached him my flipper to help Private up, giving him a smile while he got on his feet again.

"So, where are Kowalski and Rico?" I asked him and looked around. But suddenly I saw a shadow on the wall, but after I´ve rubbed my eyes, it was gone. A strange feeling was rumbling in my stomach now, but I tried to ignore it anyway. I shighed quietly and followed Private, who was climbing up the ladder. The bright sunlight was blinding me. Like fire it burned in my eyes. "Good morning, Skipper. Are you allright? It´s not usual for you to oversleep, right?" Kowalski asked, while performing a show for the humans.

"I´m totally aware of that fact, but there´s always a first time. Don´t make it worse than it is already!" I growled almost angry, but our scientist still had a amused grin on his face. Even Rico thought, it would be funny if I would oversleep sometime. "Okay, let´s forget about this incident and carry on with our training" I commanded after the humans were gone.

"What are we going to do today. Hand-to-hand combat or anything like that?" Private asked excited, but I shook my head. "Negative, Private. Let´s do some matarial arts training. You know, more like fist-to-fist combat. I´m really in the mood for a good old fight" I said and rubbed my flippers together. My team looked at me, puzzled and a little frightened, because they knew, that I´m always winning this game. Mostly the others are leaving the battlefield with some bumbs and bruises.

"Can´t we do something else? I still have some contusions from the last time..." Private mumbled, but I didn´t wanted to change my mind." Negative again, Private. When you´re telling me, that you still have bruises from the last time, then it means, that you really could use more of that training to avoid these combat souvenirs in the future" I told him and Private nodded, sadly. "Okay, let´s team up in pairs. Kowalski you´ll get Rico as partner and I´ll take care of young Private" I ordered and my team obeyed.

Private and I started. I took position in opposite to Private, who seemed to be a little nervous. "Fine, let´s start with some defence exercises first" I said, watching the little penguin now, like he would be an actual opponent. "What are you waiting for? Attack me!" I barked at him and Private slowly walked towards me. As I looked into his face, I realized, that he really didn´t wanted to do this. "Now, come on, Private. This is just a training, not an actual fight" I mumbled, trying to encourage him to make a move.

Finally, Private seemed to pull himself togheter and raised his flipper in order to throw a punch at me. He made a quick move, almost like a flash, but I ingeniously dodged him. But suddenly, I noticed something warm and wet was running down my beak. Private was about to throw another punch at me as I looked down and saw that a red, warm liquid soaked my feathers. I startled. "Private? Private, STOP!" I screamed, but it was too late. Privates fist hit my stomach and I gasped in pain.

"Skipper?" the little penguin asked confused as I went to the ground. His punch was so vigoriously and was quite painfully. I wiped my flipper on my beak and felt the blood flowing out my nostril. Kowalski, Rico and Private were running towards me. "Skipper, are you okay?" Kowalski asked worried as he saw the blood.

Kowalski and Rico were running towards me. "Skipper, are you hurt?" the scientist asked as he saw the blood. But I just shook my head. "Oh, gosh. I didn´t meant to do that, Skipper. I´m so sorry!" Private lamented startled and reached me his flipper to help me up. "It was not your fault, young Private. It started bleeding before you´ve hit me into my stomach" I explained and wiped another stream of blood from my beak.

"Let´s go down, Skipper. You need to sit down for a minute" Kowalski said and pushed the fishbowl aside. I jumped down first and some driblets of my blood spread on the floor. Suddenly I noticed, that my vision blurred a little. I rubbed my eyes and in a dark corner of our HQ, I saw a shadow moving on the wall. But after one or two seconds it disappeared again.

I put my flipper on my temples and closed my eyes. "Skipper, are you dizzy?" Kowalski asked after he jumped down the ladder, followed by Private and Rico. "No, no. I´m fine" I mumbled and another stream of blood escaped my nosetril. "Okay, sit down. I´ll get something to patch you up again." our scientist said and waddled to his lab. I sat down on one of the conctrete blocks, which served as chairs. Private fetched my some tissues. I watched how it became redder and redder.

Kowalski returned. He brought a cool, wet cloth and put it on the back of my neck. "Okay, this should stop the bleeding. Just wait for a few minutes. I groaned slightly, when I felt the cold wetness soaked my feathers. But after a few minutes, the bleeding subsided slowly. Private brought me another damp cloth after I wiped the last drops of blood from my nose. I took the other cloth and wiped the last traces of blood from my face and chest.

"Are you better now? Do you want to rest up a little?" Private asked careing after he tossed the bloody tissues into the dumpster. "No, no. Don´t worry about me. It´s time for lunch, I think. So let´s get some fish. We´ll continue the training in the afternoon" I said and waddled to the ladder. Hopefully the other guys, will stop being worried about me after having a nice lunch. But I was so worried about myself. Why do I see shadows on the wall? Why do I have nosebleeding out of nowhere? I had no answers for that questions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Sorry that this chapter is so short. I had no time for a spelling check, but I hope you like it^^**

Later that day...

After having lunch, the guys almost forgot about this little incident this morning. I decided to keep on training in the afternoon, mostly to distract myself from the fear I´ve developed. We trained like normal, the sun was shining and all of the animals followed their own usual buisness.

It was about 1800 hours, as we finished our training for today. Exhausted but cheerfully, the guys were looking forward for a nice, calm evening. Even I was so glad, that nothing weird had happened this afternoon. A little tired I laid down on the couch, while Private was switching on the TV.

Suddenly I got a nervous stinging in my stomach, but I didn´t pay any attention to it at first. But as a strange, crakling noise sounded from the TV, I noticed, that my guts were trying to warn me from danger. The feeling was so strong, and as the screen started to flick, I couldn´t bear that anymore. The pictures on the TV programm were oddly warped. "Hmmm, seems like the TV is broken" Kowalski said thoughtfully as he slapped the TV´s side.

The screen didn´t become clearer, so Private switched it off again. "Not the TV" he said sadly, because he knew, that he won´t be able to watch the Lunacorns again. "Na, we´ll fix it, right Kowalski?" I reassured him and put my flipper on the little soldiers back. I felt that behind my confidence, my voice was crackling a little, but no one noticed. I got the strange feeling, that I knew, why the TV wasn´t working properly.

"Yes, Private. I´ll look after it, right tomorrow" Kowalski answered and Privates sad expression turned into a bright smile. "Thank you" he said and all of his worries seemed to be vanished for now. "Uh, let´s play cards" I ordered and we all gathered around the table...

It was almost midnight, as we finally stopped playing poker. I yawned and sent the boys to the bunks. With heavy eyelids, I switched off the light and heard quiet snoring. Rico, Kowalski and Private were already asleep. I laid down in my bunk and pulled my blanket up to my neck. "I hope to get some sleep this night" I thought and closed my eyes...

I slept deeply, stuck in a nice, normal dream...

But suddenly a cold breezed crept underneath my warm blanket and I woke up instantly. Sleepy I rubbed my eyes and looked around, but I couldn´t see anything. Although my feeling told me, there was something wrong. Eerie silence had taken over the HQ, even the boys snoring couldn´t be heard.

I got up to look after something, that would explain my uneasy feeling. Quietly I sneaked into Kowalskis Lab, because I the feeling of danger was stronger here. I looked around, but I couldn´t see anything but darkness. Not a single sound reached my earholes and I was about going back to bed.

But suddenly the door behind me closed with a loud bang and my heart made a painful jump. "Who are you?" I shouted into the room, but no one answered, although I felt someone´s presence here. "Pull youself toghether, Skipper. No one is here..." I mumbled to myself, turning to the door again. But as I put my flipper on the handle I heard a scratching sound on the oposite wall.

It sounded ghastly and my feathers ruffled uncontrolable. The scratching became louder and then stopped suddenly. Now I just could hear my own breathing. I heard someone else gasping and startlet. A dark figure moved in the darkness. Desperated I searched the desk beside me for a torch. Fortunately I found one. I switched it on, but no one was in front of me, or somewhere else in the room.

But suddenly I felt someone standing behind me. Cautiously I turned around. My heart stopped beating for a second, when I saw a girl standing behind me. But not just a normal girl. She had long black hair, which covered her whole face and she wore a filthy white dress, where water was dripping off. Her bare arms looked white and puffed up skin looked like she was a drowned corpse. I backed away as she streched her arm after me. Stumbling I managed to press myself against the cold wall. She approached me with slow movements.

Step by step, the dead girl came closer. My heart seemed to explode and I couldn´t say anything. "Five Days..." she whispered and my mind faded into darkness...

With a loud scream I awoke in my bunk. My heart was still racing and I breathed convulsively. My body trembled and I couldn´t calm down. I looked around the HQ, but I couldn´t see anything. Just the quiet snoring of my friends sounded. "Just a dream, Skipper. It was just a stupid nightmare..." I told myself to calm down. But the fear still remained. I had no choice than trying to sleep. So I laid down again and closed my eyes, hoping that the nightmare wouldn´t return.


	4. Day 3

Day 3

As expected, I didn´t find any sleep this night. With my blanket wrapped around my body, I leaned on the backside of my bunk, staring into the silent darkness of the HQ. It was 0400 hours, when I decided to get up. I switched the coffee machine on and sat down on the table. Now I had to wait for the morning. I felt exhaustion and tiredness took over me, so I supported my head on my flippers.

"Why is this happening? What did I do wrong? Why did I watch the video. Why?" I asked myself in thoughts, clenching my buring eyes. All those questions circled around my head, digging deeper and deeper. I got up to get my coffee in a even bigger mug than I used to use. After I put it down on the table, I sat down again. My body felt weak and sore.

How much days had passed, when I got the last poper night rest? I didn´t even know anymore, what a deep sleep felt like. Taking a deep breath I listened to the sounds here in the HQ. The clock was ticking, a low whistle of the wind ouside could be heard and my team was still snoring quietly. "They have no problems getting some sleep. Deep in my mind I felt a little jealous, not to say, almost grudging. A low moan came out of my beak, when I felt my temples started throbbing.

I rubbed my bloodshot eyes, trying to ignore the appearing headache. But it was getting worse, probably caused by sleep deprivation. "Oh god..." I moaned quietly, massaging my temples. With a slight blurry vision, I looked at the clock. 0500 hours. Way too early to wake the team. I sighed and got up with the mug in my flippers. All of the sudden, I had an odd idea, or more unexplainable impulse.

I walked into Kowalskis lab, right to the wall, where I hid the tape behind one of the bricks. A cold shiver went down my back, when I held it in my flippers once again. "What do you want from me?" I mumbled, my eyes focused on the tape. More and more it drew me in some kind of spell, making me unable to put it away again. It was almost it was mentally forcing me to watch it again. "No, no. I can´t watch this stuff again. I will never, again" I whispered to myself, collecting almost all of my strengh again to put it back into the gap in the wall.

I didn´t even notice, that I was slightly hyperventilating. I closed my eyes and supported myself on the wall. After a few minutes I felt my body was calming down again, so I was able to return to the living room again. All of my muscles seemed to be sore and my throat felt like dryed out. I sat down on the table again, taking a huge gulp of coffee. I put the mug down and supported my head on my flippers again. With closed eyes I tried to focus on something else, but I still felt a cold embrace around my body.

My feathers began to ruffle when I heard quiet, slow steps behind my back. Everything went so fast then, I felt a cold, wet hand on my back. I turned around and my heart almost bursted. She was standing right behind my. She, the dead girl. She wasn´t moving, but a loud gasp escaped my beak.

"What do you want from me. GET AWAY!" I finally managed to scream, jumping at her. I grabbed her wrist and pinned the girl on the ground. But soon I realized, that I made a huge mistake. "Skipper, you´re hurting me!" I heard a very familiar voice screaming. Suddenly the ghost disappeared and a pair of tearfilled eyes was looking back at me. "P-Private?" I gasped and my voice crackled.

"Skipper, what´s wrong with you? Why are you hurting me?" the little penguin asked and sobbed quietly. I felt a painful sting in my chest, as I realized that I hurt my friend just from sheer paranoia. Seconds after I felt my adrenalin rush subsided and the tiredness and exhaustion took over my body again. I wasn´t even able to move in that situation, my head just sank down on Privates chest.

"Private, I´m- I´m so sorry. I didn´t meant to hurt you. I would never. But I thought, you were someone else" I managed to stammer. "Its okay, Skipper. I´m fine. But you look like you´d seen a ghost. Are you okay?" Private asked with an obvious worried tone in his voice. "No, I´m not okay, Private" I was about to say for a second, but I thought it was the still for his own good not to know anything about this. "I´m fine, Private. I just can´t sleep, I haven´t for days, actually." I admitted.

"Oh, I´m sorry, Skipper. I didn´t know that" the little penguin said. I winced when I felt he began comfortingly stroking my back. "Maybe you need a week off. You´ve been training way too much lately. You need to relax, Skipper" Private said and I sighed. "You´re right. Maybe I´m really need to reduce the stress a bit" I whispered into Privates feathers. But I knew for sure, that a vacation wasn´t a solution for my problem.


	5. Day 5

Day 5

After the accident with Private, we both got up making breakfast for us four. The young penguin even managed to distrack me from my worries and fears for a while. At 0500 hours, Rico and Kowalski got up and joined us on the table. We had a quiet breakfast, Private didn´t say any word about what had happened before. After we had eaten our fishes, I decided to go topside to grab some fresh air.

I took a deep breath of the cool morning breeze and felt it streaming through my body. But I also felt that the sleep deprivation was already draining my energy. "It´s still the best, no one knows about this..." I thought to myself and we started our training as usual.

But I was even too exhausted to keep up with the other guys. After 50 Push ups my flippers just couldn´t handle my weight anymore and I fell down on my belly, panting. Unfortunately the others noticed immediatly. "Skipper, are you okay?" Kowalski asked curious and stepped closer.

"I-I´m fine. I just havn´t slept last night. But I´m totally alright" I told him and continued our workout. After the zoo had opened, we decided to make a great stuntshow for the humans. It was even more exhausting than the training this morning. Soon I was totally out of breath and I had to sit down for a moment to recover.

"Skipper you really seem a bit under the weather today? Are you sick?" Kowalski asked again, this time more worried. "How many times do I have to tell you that I´m alright, Kowalski?" I responded with an angry tone in my voice, which I didn´t even intended to bring on. The scientist stepped back with a slightly confused expression. "Okay, okay, no further questions" he exclaimed.

I shighed quietly, angry at my own behaviour. "Sorry, guys. Maybe I´m just in a bad mood today. So, what about taking the rest of the day off?" I asked and bright smiling faces were looking back at me. "Yay, I´ll get some snowcones!" Private chirped cheerfully. Rico and Kowalski wanted to join him and all three were staring back at me. "Aren´t you coming with us, Skipper?" Private asked.

"Uh, no. I don´t feel like eating anything for the moment, Private. But you three go ahead and have fun, okay?" I said and my friends turned to go with slight worried expressions on their faces. I heard them whispering something to each other, but I didn´t understand.

Tired I made my way back down to the HQ. Suddenly I heard some steps behind me, but when I turned around, no one was there. "Calm your nerves, Skipper!" I mumbled to myself. Suddenly I felt an urgend desire to take another look at this tape again. The feeling was so strong, that I couldn´t resist. I was like, someone was entering my mind and telling my body what to do no. I couldn´t control it anymore.

So I made my way to Kowaskis lab, turning around after almost every step. Still I had the feeling, that someone was standing right behind my back. I almost felt a cold breath on the back on my neck, causing my feathers to ruffle again.

Standing right in front of the wall, my flipper made it´s way to the loose brick itself. I took the video tape and stared at it for a few seconds. "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked. A numb feeling took over my body suddenly and my flippers inserted the tape into the VHS.

So I had to watch this stuff again. Like the last time, every cell of my body was focused on the screen. Even more weird feelings and thoughts invaded my mind, I couldn´t turn it off. Suddenly I heard some voices from outside. "No, they´re coming back!" I gasped and forced my body to make a move. But it didn´t work at the first try.

"No one should see this!" I grunted and finally managed to move my flippers again. Now anger filled my heard and I cound´t think clearly anymore. With brutal force I pulled the tape out of the recorder and threw it against the wall. I saw it shattering and all the pieces falling to the ground. A sting in my heart caused me to gasp again and I felt, that I´ve done something wrong.

Exhausted I tried to keep myself on my feet, but I failed. The door has been opened and the other guys saw me, supporting myself on the shelf. "Skipper!" I heard Private screaming horrified and all three were instantly by my side. "Skipper, what is it? Talk to me!" Kowalski said, trying to help me some how.

After a few seconds I had control over my body again, but I felt that I´ve put someone´s wrath on me. But first I really had to rest, since my body felt like it couldn´t stay awake any longer. "Kowalski, I need your help..." I whispered in a hoarse voice. "What shall I do, Skipper?" he asked, worried. "I need you to give me some anesthetic. I can´t sleep anymore. I haven´t for days" I mumbled and he stared at me. puzzled. "But Skipper, this isn´t a replacement for a real sleep. It´s not healthy!" he responded shocked.

"I thought you would say that, so you leave me no choice. I order you to give me the medicine. Just put me down, man!" I barked. All three were staring back at me, like they would think, that I totally lost my mind. But Kowalski didn´t dare to disobey. "Alright Skipper. It´s your choice. Go to your bunk and I´ll get the drugs" he shighed. I felt some relieve suddenly, finally I will be able to get some sleep. Stunned I walked back to the main room. "Skipper, you know that this is not a great idea. Actually it´s quite dangerous" Private mumbled, utterly worried.

"I don´t care, Private. I need to sleep, otherwise I´ll collapse soon or something even worse, soldier. You need to understand me" I said, trying to calm him a little. When I laid down on my bunk, I saw Kowalski slowly walking towards me. He had a syringe in his flippers, with quite long needle. As much as I hated to get a shot, I had no other choice, I supposed.

"Okay, Skipper. I´ll give you the smallest dose I can give. You know, that you maybe never wake up again. I actually don´t know what could happen, if you are allergic to the drug. But it´s your choice. I´ll start when you´re ready" Kowalski said. So I made myself comfortable on my pillow and took a deep breath. "Ready" I whispered and felt how the needle had been thrust into my flipper veins.

I clenched my eyes when I felt the pain, but it was over soon. It worked quickly and my vision began to blurr. "Good night, Skipper" I heard Privates worried voice and felt he covered my body with my blanket. "Good night, men" I whispered back and yawned. All of the sudden, everything around me faded into black and I finally fell asleep.

I was so glad at first, but soon I heard a voice, that made my feathers ruffle from fear. " You can not escape me..." a girl´s voices sounded in my head and I knew, that I´m going to experience another nightmare...


	6. Day 6

**Note: Sorry for the long update, but I had a writers block. I hope this chapter isn´t too confusing, but this is happening in Skippers nightmare. Most of the ideas are taken from "The ring" by Koji Suzuki and the Dreamworks Remarke "The Ring" Enjoy! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I had no time for a check^^**

Day 6

It felt like I´ve been drawn in some sort of undertow. It was like my subconsciousness had been torn out of my body and placed inside another one. After a while I felt like I´m lying on a bed, not my bed in the HQ but one with a soft matress. I smelt a penetrating odor of chemicals and disinfectant. Disorientated I tried to open my eyes, but my lids felt too heavy. I heard some beeps and other sounds around me, which made my feathers ruffle. Finally I managed to open my eyes and bright light blinded my. "W-Where... am I?" I whispered, my voice trembling.

Cautiously I looked around and I got a huge shock. I was lying in a hospital. I tried to move but I soon realized, that I was chained to my bed. Also I was hooked up to a few medical machines, which were making those beeping sounds. My heart began to pound painfully when I suddenly heard noises from outside the room. "Let´s just run a few test on the object" I heard a man´s voice saying.

But another thing caught my attention, the dead girl suddenly stood at my bed. I tried to escape, but the cuffs around my flippers where too strong. "Now, feel, what I´ve felt... Feel my misery and pain I had to go through..." she whispered and disappeared. I started to panic and the door opened slowly.

Two doctors entered, with clipboards in their hands. "Testobject is still in a uncontrollable state. New medication initiaded by lumbal punctuation" the one mumbled and made a note. The other one went to the shelf and fetched a syringe with a needle. Slowly he approached my and my heart skipped some beats. Suddenly cold hands wrapped around my body, forcing me to lie on my side. I trembled as the other one lowered himself behind my back.

I screamed as he stung the needle into my back, penetrating my spine cord. The pain increased as the doctor pushed down the plunger and injected the clear liquid into my back. A burning sensation spread through my body and my vision blurred completely. "Let´s see if we can make any improvement on the test object. At least to keep her calm" the doctor said. "What? Her? I´m not that girl!" I tried to scream, but the pain made me only gasping.

Panting and groaning I laid on the bed with burning pain raging in my body. With last strengh I tried to lift my head from the pillow. The dead girl was standing in a dark corner of the room. And although I couldn´t see her eyes, because they were covered by her wet, black hair, I knew, that she was watching me closely. "Why are you doing that? Why did you insert my inside of your memories? What have I done?" I managed to mutter, but she didn´t respond.

I felt like I knew this answer already. I´ve destroyed her video tape, the only way out of her hell. Although I didn´t know, what had happened to her, I knew she was feeling resentment against the whole world. "See it for yourself" she whispered and suddenly everything around me turned into darkness...

As I regained consciousness again, I felt wet grass under my belly. The pain from the injection was still raging but I managed to push myself up and take a look around. I was lying on a wide medow, only surrounded by a few, old trees. A cold breeze grazed over my body and made me shivering. At least I was able to get on my feed now.

Suddenly I realized that I was standing in front of an old fountain. The fountain of the video. A noise me made me turn around quickly and I saw another woman with long black hair standing behind me. She stared at me with an empty expression on her face, but I could see a few tears dripping form her dark, mercyless eyes. "You´ve been everything I had ever whished for. But I can´t live with you anymore, daughter..." she wispered and drew a black plastic bag from behind her back.

Faster as I could react she pulled it over my head and closed it by squeezing her fingers around my neck. I couldn´t breath anymore as she strangulated me. No scream could escape my beak anymore as I felt more and more dizzy. Suddenly I felt her grabbing my neck and the last thing I realized was that I was falling deep down into the fountain.

Water splashed as I hit the surface of it inside the fountain. With last strengh I managed to pull the bag from my head. I looked above and saw how the fountain was being closed by a massive stone cover. Everything was dark around me now, I only felt the coldness of the water, which was creeping under my feathers. All of the sudden I heard another splash beside me. The room lit up a bit by a gloomy light the dead girl was spreading from herself.

"That´s why I hate everyone. She killed me... and soon I´ll kill you!" she whispered deviously and grabbed my flipper. Burning pain streamed though my body again, as she had burned my flipper through her touch. Then everything went black around me again...

I sceamed loudly when I woke up. I was lying in my bunk, desoriented and breathing heavily. My heart raced, like it was about bursting through my chest. I looked at my flipper and saw that my feathers were actually burned in the shape of a hand. "Skipper, talk to me, Skipper!" I heard voices screaming. I watched my team gathering around me but it didn´t reach my brain, so I could show any reaction. I just barely noticed, what was happening around me. I just felt pain, misery and fear, my heart was still pounding like mad and I almost wasn´t able to breathe.

"Kowalskik, he needs a doctor, quickly!" young Private screamed in horror and I saw the tall penguin waddling into his lab. "Skipper, hold out. You´ll get well again, just hold out!" Private stammered and placed his flipper on my shoulder, rubbing it gently to calm me down. But I couldn´t even feel his touch and my body just trembled. Their voices sounded so distant to me, but suddenly I heard a loud whispering inside my head. "The last day has come..."


End file.
